dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Florianne de Chalons (strategy)
Florianne de Chalons can be fought as a boss during the quest Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. Boss Stats Florianne's Stats: * Level 16 Boss * 40570 HP (Nightmare difficulty) * 24 Armor * Immunity: All Disabling Effects * Immunity: Knockdown * Immunity: Poison * Immunity: Slowed * Perceptive Florianne's Skills: * Leaping Shot, causes knockdown. * Will occasionally use a quick flurry of attacks with daggers. * Form of Knockout Bomb, has unlimited range, inflicts Asleep. * Stealth. * Bow attack with an effect similar to Toxic Cloud. * Like all archer-type enemies, she can fire a shot that inflicts Weaken. * She will deploy a full guard at times, but it's relatively weak. * She is immune to all disabling effects, poison, slow and knock down. Attacks/Skills that can sunder or weaken her will help greatly. As far as her regular attack pattern goes, Florianne generally favors her bow, but she will use daggers for brief moments on occasion. She is most dangerous when she is supported by other enemies, as she likes to flank party members while they are distracted. She will frequently use Leaping Shot to get out of danger, and usually follows-up with a weakening shot. The key is to eliminate her support as quickly as possible. By herself, she succumbs rather quickly to the party. At the start of the battle she will be on the fountain, so use tactical camera and push L3/R3 to cycle targeting to her, and assign archers/mages to attack her. Hook and Tackle can be used to get to her position on the fountain, but she will come down on her own soon enough. She will initially be supported by a couple of Zealots. After they are dispatched Florianne will be on her own until she reaches 75% health. At 75% health, she will use her Knockout Bomb, and jump to the top of the west wall. She's immune to knock down so Grappling Chain cannot be used to pull her off the wall. Two harlequins will jump down off the wall and Florianne will try to use flanking attacks and fire weakening shots from the top of the wall. Staying close to the wall during this time can limit her options. Hook and Tackle can be used to get up on the wall with her, and flush her back down to ground level. She will jump down on her own once the harlequins are defeated, but she might also jump down sooner. She will deploy another guard eventually and resumes her regular attack pattern. She also begins to use Stealth more often, for both offense and defense. At 50% health, she will use another Knockout Bomb and jump to the top of the east wall. Two Zealots appear at ground level and a Harlequin will jump down from the wall to support. Florianne won't stay on the wall for long this time, as she will come down to ground level and try to flank party members engaged with other enemies. This part of the battle can become hectic, especially if the zealots and harlequins that arrived earlier are still alive. But, she receives no further support for the remainder of the battle. At 25% health she will deploy another full guard and begin to use an attack in which she fires a shot straight into the air, and when it lands it erupts into an AoE poison cloud. This attack has a long animation, so it's easy to move party members out of the way in time. Category:Strategies